damofandomcom-20200214-history
Morgan
Morgan is the main protagonist in Damo2986's Let's Play of Fallout: New Vegas. In the start of the game, he was shot and terribly wounded by a mysterious man during a courier job, but his life was saved because a robot named Victor found him and brought him to the nearby town's doctor. Biography Ambush Morgan was carrying a platinum poker chip on a delivery when, just outside the town of Goodsprings, he was ambushed by a group of Great Khans, led by a gentleman in a checquered suit who stole the chip and proceeded to shoot him in the head, twice, then bury him. Unbeknownst to the Khans, the man in the suit or Morgan, the proceedings were observed by a Securitron, who dug Morgan up once the Khans had left and brought him to the town's doctor, Doc Mitchell, who patched him up. After a brief moment of confusion where Morgan forgot his own name and called himself Steve, he wandered through the good doctor's house and pocketed anything that looked useful. He then went through a few tests so the doctor knew what kind of personality he had, and, once Mitchell was satisfied that Morgan was in as good a shape as he was going to be, he was unleashed on the Mojave Wastelands. Goodsprings Having been temporarily blinded by the sunlight, Morgan wandered through Goodsprings, considered stealing someone's garden, tried to open a locked door, retrieved a few bottles of Sunset Sarsaparilla, which he had a bit of difficulty pronouncing, and then bumped into the Securitron who'd rescued him, who turned out to be called Victor. Morgan asked Victor if he knew the men who'd attacked him, but was disappointed. Morgan then got confused by a workbench, to the extent that, when trying to talk to the owner of the Goodsprings General Store, having already stolen a magazine and earnt the annoyance of the shopkeeper, he accidentally stole something else, causing the shop owner to shoot him. Once the misunderstanding was resolved, he re-stole the book, this time without being seen, sold Doc Mitchell's books, forgot what sort of gun he was using and then learnt that the people who attacked him were Great Khans. He then finally went to the Saloon, talked to a gentleman who seemed to spend his entire time sitting on a chair just outside the Saloon, and then got taught how to shoot a rifle by Sunny Smiles, not before stealing another magazine. Sunny then asked him to chase off a few geckos at the town's water well, which turned out to be a very long way away. When they finally arrived and got attacked by the geckos, Morgan turned out to clearly still be in shock, as he ended up, in his own words, "all in a tizz," before calming himself and finishing off the two geckos with point-blank headshots. At the next well, he seemed to forget to attack, instead letting Sunny's dog savage the geckos to death, with a bit of help from Sunny herself. At the third well, he encountered a Goodsprings settler, who was under attack from two more geckos. After finishing off the geckos, he was told by Sunny to find some plants, but before he got anywhere near finding them was unexpectedly attacked by two men with pistols and dynamite. In the process of defending himself, Morgan managed to shoot the settler he'd just saved and killed her. After wondering exactly who his assailants were, Morgan decided to throw the nearest one's corpse into a rock, then briefly examined the corpse of the settler, which was missing an arm. He then used a stimpack, some spare blood and a brahmin steak to heal his injuries, somehow, picked up an empty bottle and shot some giant mantises, pausing briefly to rip off some of their legs, and found one of the two plants he was meant to be finding. He then decided to do a bit of 'prospecting' in the schoolhouse, killing and dismembering a few more mantises in the process, and finding some alcohol and other valuable things in a locked safe. He then continued his prospecting in someone's house, going through it and taking everything that looked even vaguely useful. On the way to the graveyard, he was attacked by a bark scorpion, which caused him a bit of a panic as it took rather a number of shots to kill. He proceeded through the graveyard, shooting down a number of giant flies and also a raven, examined his own grave, and finally found the flower he was looking for. Category:Protagonists Category:Characters